1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates generally to an improved timepiece or wristwatch. More specifically, the invention relates to an electronic timepiece incorporating an L.E.D. or L.C.D. display with digital readout.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently there are a wide variety of electronic timepieces utilizing light emitting diode (L.E.D.) an/or liquid crystal display (L.C.D.) elements for digital readout. Many advantages and disadvantages to L.E.D. and L.C.D. timepieces are well described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,086. Some early timepiece examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,099 and 3,613,351 describing both typical L.E.D. and L.C.D. digital readout types. In contrast to a conventional analog type, these electronic digital timepieces display information in the form of numbers or digits and are well known in the art. L.C.D. timepieces have a continuous readout while due to power consumption, L.E.D. timepieces can only display readouts on demand.
Early L.E.D. timepieces utilized a mechanical command button assembly incorporated in the watchcase to be pushed by the wearer for readout activation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,031 discloses elements for commanding the electronics to display the digital readout (time only) utilizing a single mechanical push button. The initial time settings are accomplished and maintained by means of a magnetically actuated internal reed switch incorporated on the electronic module from outside the watchcase with a magnet. The magnet is conveniently stored in a compartment incorporated in the clasp of the bracelet.
An advanced electronic digital timepiece incorporating both time and calendar information is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,827, time and calendar information can be independently displayed by means of two separate mechanical push button assemblies. Advanced setting features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,277 show the same two separate buttons used to demand readouts for time or calendar information could be used in the setting mode by sequential button depression. This is known in the art as Auto-Setting (AS).
Yet another advancement to the L.E.D. electronic timepiece disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,699 incorporates an arm responsive inertial switch on the internal electronic module for demanding the time readout to be displayed without depressing buttons. The wearer performs a predetermined series of wrist movements to activate the switch. This is known in the art as an Auto-Command (AC) feature. Another AC version is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,356 describing a gravity-actuated demand switch. By positioning the watch while on the wrist to a selected orientation range from horizontal, for example 30 degrees, digital readout is activated. When the wearer lifts his/her arm to view the display the gravity-actuated switch signals the integrated circuit (IC) to display a digital readout.
A more recent advanced L.E.D. timepiece disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,796 is an electronic timepiece with the top portion of the watchcase isolated from the lower case to create a switch assembly for commanding readouts without the use of any buttons. By unitizing touch sensitive electronic circuitry, touching any area on the top of the watchcase completes the loop circuit with the lower watchcase section and commands readout. This is known in the art as Touch-Command (TC).
Also well known to the art is that typically an electronic L.E.D. timepiece has a colored watch crystal of corresponding color to the output L.E.D. display positioned on the electronic module. Commonly a colored mineral glass or plastic crystal to view the L.E.D. digital display from outside the watchcase is unutilized. It is essential the colored crystal allow the proper wavelength of colored light to pass through to the outside while blocking from view any components inside the watchcase under the crystal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,086 discloses an improved watch crystal to view a L.E.D. readout of any color by coating the backside of the crystal with mercury. This method transforms a clear uncolored watch crystal into a mirror until the L.E.D. readout is displayed. If in addition, a color is desired a separate film could be applied to the backside of the crystal after the mercury is applied. Also disclosed is the possibility of a color tint film applied without the mercury application. No methods of application are discussed in the disclosure of invention.
The present invention in one aspect thereof allows for the option to command the digital readout into an inverted position. The inversion provides considerable improvement in the orientation of the digital readout for viewing by an observer and eliminates the need for the wearer to contort his/her wrist. While in the typical operating mode, the digital readout is orientated for viewing by the wearer until the inverted display feature is activated.